Sengoku
border |flagdescription = Official flag of Sengoku, former war flag |flag2 = Flag of Sengoku.svg border |flag2description = Retired flag of Sengoku |team = Pink |color1 = #666666 |color2 = #BF0000 |color3 = |color4 = #BF0000 |color5 = #FFFFFF |color6 = #FFFFFF |color7 = #FFFFFF |color8 = |color9 = #666666 |motto = 八紘一宇 Universal Brotherhood |founder = |foundedon = October 28, 2012 |government = * hartfw * Autosave36 * Petro * Schad * Auctor * Konrad Curze |internationalrelations = See below |forumurl = http://cn-sengoku.com |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/sengoku |ircchannel = #sengoku |offsitememberlisturl = http://www.cybernations.net/allNations_display_alliances.asp?Alliance=Sengoku |statsdate = November 13, 2014 |totalnations = 39 |totalstrength = 3,344,736 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 85,762 |totalnukes = 737 |aidslots = 54.31% |rank = 43 |score = 12.48 }} Sengoku is a feudal Japanese themed alliance on the Pink team, although Sengoku was originally founded on the Purple team; which is universally considered to be Auto's fault. For their two year anniversary Sengoku announced they were now Cowboy-themed, partner. It was founded on October 28, 2012. Sengoku their existence two days later on October 30, 2012. Members of Sengoku consider themselves to be in large part a successor to the defunct Ordinary Men Fighting Giants and Basketball Ninjas alliance. Meaning of Sengoku The Sengoku alliance is named after a late period in called the or the Age of the Country at War. The period is typically referred to as being roughly 1400 – 1600 A.D. took place during this era such as the in 1600 where Tokugawa Ieyasu defeated clans loyal to the designated heir and infant . By 1603 Tokugawa Ieyasu unified Japan and established the which lasted until the in 1868. There were many famous Samurai during this period in Japanese history. * lived a life of continuous military conquest, eventually conquering a third of Japan before his death in 1582. * succeeded Oda Nobunaga and unified the political factions of Japan. He brought an end to the Sengoku period. The period of his rule is often called the Momoyama period, named after Hideyoshi's castle. * a general who fought beside Oda Nobunaga and Toyotomi Hideyoshi during the Sengoku period. He seized power from Toyotomi Hideyoshi's infant son in 1600 and was the founder and first shogun of the Tokugawa shogunate of Japan. Other famous historical figures such as , , and one of the most famous Ninja, . Constitution The Constitution of Sengoku is the document by which Sengoku governs itself. It contains the government structure and the powers and responsibilities of each government position. The Constitution also defines admission, membership ranks and requirements, expulsion, and amendments to the document. Departments Sengoku's departments are ran by their respective Daimyo with assistance and input given by the Emperor and Shogun. Foreign Affairs The Department of Foreign Affairs is responsible for representing Sengoku abroad with other alliances. The Daimyo of Foreign Affairs works closely with the Emperor and Shogun on these matters. The Daimyo is also in charge of making foreign embassies and private forum masks for all foreign diplomats who come to Sengoku. War and Defense The Department of War is mainly responsible for preparing Sengoku for wartime contingencies. It is also in charge of handling any Ghost issues, Nuclear policies and administration, maintaining squads, war coordination and target threads for when the alliance is at a state of war. Development The Department of Development is responsible for all economic aspects of Sengoku. This encompasses everything from Tech deals and aid programs to wonder development. Internal Affairs The Department of Internal Affairs is responsible for maintaining all internal plans and programs. A large portion of the workload is spent supporting Ashigaru who will eventually become full member Samurai once it is deemed appropriate. They accomplish this by maintaining the Academy and maintaining/updating guides accordingly. Other responsibilities of the department entail conducting building and maintaining trade circles, completing nation audits as well as selective recruiting. History Timeline 2012 *October 28, 2012 - Sengoku founded. *October 30, 2012 - Sengoku on the OWF. *October 30, 2012 - Sengoku the Sons of Anarchy bloc, an Anarchy Inc sponsored Defense & Development bloc. *November 9, 2012 - The Outlaws Republic the Sons of Anarchy bloc. *November 27, 2012 - Sengoku one million nation strength and 20 members. 2013 *January 5, 2013 - Sengoku and Argent an treaty, the Silver Katana Compact. *January 21, 2013 - Sengoku joins the Equilibrium coalition and on TOP, entering the Equilibrium War. *March 26, 2013 - The Umbrella coalition to the Equilibrium coalition bringing an end to the Equilibrium War. *April 5, 2013 - Sengoku and Aurora Borealis an treaty, Lumina Sanguis. *April 7, 2013 - Sengoku cancels its treaty with Anarchy Inc and the Sons of Anarchy protectorate bloc. *April 29, 2013 - Sengoku and GLOF an treaty, Sudoku and Golf: An MDoAP. *June 14, 2013 - Sengoku and DOD an treaty, The Samurais of Destruction. *November 15, 2013 - Sengoku defends DOD and on The Last Remnants, entering the Disorder War. 2014 *February 2, 2014 - The Last Remnants to Sengoku, IRON, VE, DOD, Argent; bringing Sengoku's involvement in the Disorder War to a successfull close. *February 10, 2014 - Sengoku the Assistance, Zeal, Trade, Economic & Combat Treaty bloc, more commonly known as AZTEC. *February 24, 2014 - Sengoku and DOD their treaty to an in The Samurai of Destruction - Take Two. *April 9, 2014 - Sengoku passes 2million nation strength for the first time. *June 2, 2014 - Sengoku passes 2.5million nation strength for the first time. *June 3, 2014 - Sengoku declares protection over the Basketball Ninjas alliance affiliation. *June 4, 2014 - Sengoku cancels the Silver Katana Compact with Argent. *June 9, 2014 - Sengoku and Viridian Entente an treaty, Donatello learns to play Sudoku Accords *17 August 2014 - Sengoku an with The English Language *23 August 2014- Sengoku and The Annunaki Bloodline Society an treaty, Samurai of Secrecy *2 September 2014 - Sengoku moved to the Pink team alongside their AZTEC ally, Aurora Borealis. *1 October 2014 - Sengoku and Umbrella a Comic Non-Aggression Pact, Take that Schad *15 October 2014 - Sengoku and DBDC a treaty, The Pointy Stick Accords *28 October 2014 - Sengoku their two year anniversary and Rogal Dorn is made Kensei. *12 November 2014 - Sengoku and New Pacific Order an treaty, A Bob Loblaw Treaty *15 November 2014 - Sengoku defends NPO and on The Sandstorm Confederacy, entering the Doom War. *25 November 2014 - Sengoku and The Grämlins an treaty, Grämlins move into the Bakufu *25 November 2014 - Sengoku on New Polar Order alongside The Grämlins Alliance history Founding Sengoku was conceived by Autosave, Rogal Dorn and President SO in early October 2012. It wasn't founded until weeks later on October 28, 2012 by Autosave36, Rogal Dorn, President SO, Gingervites, Dcrews, spacecadet, kamadeyaha, RulerOfTheEast, Melutar, Etalbyn, Konrad Curze and Drege. It was founded on the purple team for better trade circle coordination with their allies in the Sons of Anarchy Defense and Development bloc. Two days after it's founding Sengoku to the cyberverse. This announcement was followed up by their entry into SoA. A short time later their friends in The Outlaws Republic SoA as well. A month after its founding, a group of rulers formerly of the alliance Basketball Ninjas, a former ally and PF blocmate of Ordinary Men Fighting Giants, joined Sengoku. This group of included J Bibbs, dockingscheduled, hartfw, bcortell, Sambone, Shaazzam, and jobet5s. They were later joined by former BN'ers Garmfay, Old Major, Schadsylvania, and coldfish. A new year, a new war In early January 2013 Sengoku and Argent an treaty called, the Silver Katana Compact. Just Two weeks later, on 18 January, the Equilibrium War broke out with Sengoku's ally, Anarchy Inc (and 4 other AAs), on Umbrella. The counter on Ai came on 20 January with Mushroom Kingdom and The Order of the Paradox declaring war. Sengoku, TPF, TORN, GLOF, AB, DT, NX, Ag, ML declared war on TOP the very next day. The TOP front of the war quickly expanded and TSO, TOOTR, and Alchemy (through a ghost DoW by MK) joined the front defending TOP. Sengoku and bcortell continued to coordinate the TOP front until the war ended on March 26, 2013 with the Umbrella coalition in entirety to the Equilibrium coalition. After the war ended Sengoku left SoA. Sengoku also signed treaties with AB and GLOF, both of whom they had built a solid working relationship with while working together in the war. War history Sengoku has participated in two global wars since it was established in October 2012. Government history Notes: Spacecadet resigned due to inactivity in the summer of 2013 and the position remained vacant until December 2013}} Gingervites resigned during the Disorder War in early December 2013.}} The position of Daimyo of Finance was created at the formation of the December 13, 2013 government.}} The position of Daimyo of Communication was created just prior to the Doom War.}} ;Full names *Rogal = Rogal Dorn *Auto = Autosave36 *PSO = President SO *docking = Dockingscheduled *Schad = Schadsylvania International relations Current blocs Former blocs See also Category:Sengoku